They will never see me cry
by Ms.Vanessaloverbue
Summary: Alone,Sad,Scared That is all Elizabeth ever felt as a vampire never knowing what will happen next. Now when her life starts to light up a evil threat arises and it threatens her new friends and family. During all of this madness can Elizabeth find love? Olympic coven appears later
1. Prologue

Prologue

The dark mysterious moon hangs in the night sky as we creep into the forest . While we check for any hiding foes I hear a small whine come from behind a small blueberry bush. Once I check to see if anyone was looking I ducked into the shadows which was surprisingly easy. Now that I left from the pack I walk to the blueberry bush to investigate and find out the creator of the whine.

There I see a young girl maybe the age I was before I was turned laying on the ground, neck covered in blood. I shake my head in sadness.

This girl has not caused no trouble. She was just a young girl probably with her friends or boyfriend camping out, no harm done. Instead she lying her about to close her eyes for the last time. She didn't deserve this; she was just a innocent girl. Now she is just a civilian in the middle of a battle that was burning to happen before she even came into this world.

I stay by her side comforting the young human until her eyes close for the last time never to open again. Finally, her eyes flutter close and I know she is dead, but right before she dies she mouths something to me.

" Thank you"

Thank you what? I don't understand the thank you. Thank you for stay by her side? I guess I will never know.

I silent walk back to my packs base knowing that's where my patrol would be. I didn't care what punishment Tado would give me.

This is the first time in centuries I felt sadness and a pang of guilt. I feel the guilt because I was there at the first battle: The Battle of Rome.

I stop my thoughts by the sound of screams and shrieks. I run to screams just to find my base on fire.

I wanted to help but I couldn't; I was stuck. All around me I see my people burning or getting their head ripped off. Then I feel my self being pushed down. I let out my fangs and turn to the attacker only to be shocked by who is it. It was no enemy.

It was my sister

I was trying to help her but she was saying all these crazy things about dieing and killing everyone. Before I could help her a werewolf jumped on her and ripped her apart. I turn to run but instead I meet the ground. I turn to face the werewolf ready to face death.

Then I look into his eyes. His soft. Blue eyes. He growled then nudged me away. Then it hits me. He just spared my life. I tell him thank you before I run to get out of the woods.

After hours and hours of walking I finally get tired. I try to run, jog,walk, and crawl but it was no use. I was done for. Now I lay on the ground waiting for something someone anything to stop all of this. After awhile I am finally greeted by darkness under my eyelids.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

I wake up only to be blinded by the sun light. I stretch my arms and yawn still. That's when it comes to me; Where the hell am I?

Suddenly I jump and walk check my surroundings. I am in all white living room it seems. Now I walk tensely out of the living room and into a hallway with about 2 doors on each side.

Each door i pass I check to see if anyone is in there. Once I'm at the second door I hear laughter. I tense up again and silently creep to the sound of the laughter. At the end of the hallway I see 4 people sitting by table laughing and talking while eating what looks like breakfast I pokes my head into the kitchen trying to make sure they still don't see me.

After a few minutes my leg falls asleep and I fall into the kitchen. Everything is quiet when I get up. They are all staring at me.

"Your finally awake. I thought Yoan had brought in a dead one" said one of them. She had beautiful dark brown skin with a short black bob. "I would rather be dead" I snarled to the black girl. "Ooo Yoan you found a sassy one don't you think" she ask a boy who looks like could be a male model with his brown hair glistening.

"I agree I hope Pendous can deal with her because she will be living here for some time..." Yoan says being cut off. "What do you mean here for some time I don't even know you people" I shout at them. "Sweetie you are very injured you won't be able to move for like a month or so." say the beautiful women who is sitting down eating a flapjack

That's when I really look at my self. I grab a pan from the pan holder and holds it up to my face. My face has many cuts on it and my hair is basically destroyed.

I couldn't hold and i started to shake and scream. The two women come and try to comfort me but I push them away. That's when Yoan picks me up and brings me to a big bedroom.

By time we reach the bedroom I am calm."You will sleep here" Yoan says looking around. "The bathroom is the door to your right, closet to your left got it?" He ask now looking at me. All I could do is nod. He senses my non trustfulness and tense up. "You should be glad we found you. Pendous wanted to leave you there for the Volturi to finish you off ,but Johanna forced him to take you back here."says Yoan looking out the window. "Wow. I should tell her thank you" I say feeling embarrassed. "Don't worry she and Johanna will come and prep you up so you can meet Pendous, he is kind of edgy but you will get use to it.", he tells me as he walks out of the door. Now I lay on the soft blue cover on the bed thinking about last night. After minutes of frustration I can only think of a few details.

The girl who I stayed by during her final moments. My pack being attacked. My sister dying before my own very eyes. The werewolf that spared me.

Now when I think about why were werewolfs helping the Volturi kill us. I guess it's better not knowing.

A few minutes later I hear a small knock on the door. I rise up and open the door. There in my face Johanna and Marilyn are holding up a golden like sundress.

"I hope you like it we found the best size that might fit you." Says Marilyn smiling wide. "We both hope you like it. "This dress is atleast one hundred years old." Says Johanna shaking the dress.

Once we get settled they started with my hair. My long red hair is all damaged once I see myself in the mirror. "Oh your hair! We can just put it in a pony tail or a donut." says Marilyn still smiling. "Cut it off..." I tell them shocked by my own words.

"Are you sure sweetie vampires hair takes at least a thousand years to grow back" says Johanna still shocked."I am sure..." I say.

After a few minutes they are finished cutting my hair. I turn to the mirror shocked.

My hair is Just like that celebrity what her name. Well I don't know but I just love it.

Marilyn and Johanna take it as I don't like it and frowns. " . I don't hate it. I love it! Thank you so much for making my hair so bloody awesome!"I tell them hugging them.

At first they are tense but eventually they soften up and accept my hug.

After the hair and makeup I'm almost done. "Are you ready to put on the dress Elizabeth?" Says Johanna holding it up. I nod to her and I raise my hands up.

Softly and quickly she slips the dress onto me. I turn around to face the mirror and I'm shocked by my own beauty.

"Thank you so much Johanna and Marilyn I love this style." I tell them smiling more than I ever had in a long time.

We walk out the room and into the kitchen to where I am suppose to meet Pendous. His name sounded so familiar but I can't think of where i know him.

After hours and hours of waiting I finally hear the front door open. I tense ready to become face to face who wanted me dead.

"We meet again Elizabeth long time no see" says the unknown of the creator of the voice and confused by how I know him. That's when I turn around and when I do I am shocked.

He is my creator...and I am his one of many rape victims.


End file.
